Suki Crystal
"PLAY with me, Sister-chaaan!" -Suki to Miyuki. Suki Crystal is the 7-year-old, youngest daughter of Yuki Crystal and Olive Pioji in Gamewizard's universe. She is the younger sister of Miyuki Crystal, and the two are very opposite in personality. Suki is an icebender like her father. While she isn't in the Kids Next Door, she's an ally of Sector IC. Her Negative is Ikus Latsyrc, a lavabender. Nextgen Series Suki's first brief cameo was Operation: MASKED, when she told Miyuki that her boyfriend was here. In Operation: FROST, Suki is the main protagonist. She and Sector IC venture up Oil Ice Mountain as Suki hopes to see the spirit, Jack Frost. As they slip off the mountain, Jack Frost uses icebending to save them, but only Suki sees him. Later, Suki walks out in the snowfields to look for Jack Frost, and she is attacked by White Wolfos. Jack Frost saves her, and he then takes Suki aboard the Polar Express, riding it to the North Pole. On the way, the train runs off the tracks over a frozen lake, and Suki and Jack keep the lake frozen as they go across. They finally make it to the North Pole and go to Santa's workshop, where Jack Frost is framed for giving negative thoughts to kids throughout the world (Rumpel Stiltskin really did this). Suki tried to tell them that Jack was innocent, but no one believed her as they kicked Jack out. Rumpel then knocked Suki out with a sleep spell, and Santa was willing to take her back home on his sleigh. When they flew off, they were shot down by a Nefarious Drone, as Dr. Nefarious moved in to take over the factory. Suki wakes up in the Frost Fields as Jack Frost finds them, and he lets Suki in his cave for her to eat frozen caribou. Jack Frost talks about how he wants more out of being a spirit, and Suki tries to tell him he's good the way he is. Jack talks about how Suki's always so spirited, and her spirit alone could help Santa. Sector IC arrives on the Polar Express, and they all help Suki get across the Frost Fields. They reach the factory and battle Nefarious's minions, but they are captured. When Dr. Nefarious bonks Suki's head, the Robot Santa betrays him and stuffs him in a box. Santa arrives to try and battle the robot, but he is defeated. With Jack Frost's guidance, Suki expresses her strong belief in Santa to give him strength. Jack Skellington and Jar Jar Blinks show up to save the kids, and they all fight the robots together. When Robot Santa makes his getaway on his sleigh, Suki rides with Jack Skellington to chase and battle him. During the fight, Jack Frost fuses with Suki Crystal to give her more power, although he could only be in her for one minute at a time. The real Santa Claus shows up later, having been powered by Suki's earlier outburst, and he has Rudolph take out Robo-Santa's reindeer. Robo-Santa makes his sleigh fly on its own, but he crashes in Rumpel Stiltskin, who had been consumed in the Mergifyer and fused with many weapons AND the Reindeer System. Rumpel eats the robot and gains its power as he knocks out Suki Crystal, then battles Santa. Suki awakens later and battles Rumpel herself, but she is soon overpowered. Thankfully, Jack Frost fuses with her again, giving her the strength to knock Rumpel down. She then tricks Rumpel into eating Jack's ice staff, turning Rumpel into solid ice. This in turn caused Rumpel to melt, as the fire in his oven-chest hadn't been dissolved. In the one-shot "Headache", Miyuki has a terrible headache, so Suki uses icebending to make her feel better. In Operation: FAIL, Suki was making and skiing ice paths at Sector IC's treehouse, causing Miyuki to sneeze. She really sneezed because Lulu mentioned her, wanting Miyuki's sister to unfreeze Denny's hotdog. In Miyuki's Dream, Suki woke Miyuki up one morning and pestered her to play, but Miyuki was lost in her negative thoughts about life. When they and Sector IC went to play Frisbee in the park, Suki threw the Frisbee in the street and caused Miyuki to be hit by a car. When Miyuki woke up in her dream, 3 inches tall, Suki continued pestering her to play with her, until Miyuki angrily yelled that it was pointless and they're still going to die one day. Suki burst into tears, but Miyuki came to apologize as the two began playing. Suki turned her room into an ice rink so the two could ski around, then they played Marco Polo under Suki's blanket. When Miyuki began to get too cold, Suki cuddled with her under her blanket, telling Miyuki she loved her as they went to sleep. In the real world, Suki was crying over her sister's unconscious body in the hospital, but Miyuki woke up and said she was happy to play with her. Suki then joined Sector IC as they go to stop a giant robot from attacking the schoolyard. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Suki stows away on IC's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as they fly to Galaxia. Suki shortly falls asleep and, in the Dream Realm, she is awakened by Sheila Frantic in Suki's Christmas Dream. They venture the dream defeating Hoodlums and make it to a tower where Jack Frost is held hostage in cage. The duo have to avoid the Raving Rabbids and break the cage's generators, freeing Jack Frost. Jack tells Suki to meet him on the coldest part of Glacia before she wakes up. Just as Sector IC is flying over Glacia. She excitedly demands them to go down there, and George eventually complies (much to Terry's annoyance). They fly into Glacia's atmosphere when the ship suddenly crashes, and Miyuki and Suki are separated. But Suki thankfully finds Jack Frost, who begins to instruct her on the ways of icebending, also informing her how to use chi and how to reach Logia level. Afterwards, Jack requests Suki's help in talking to this girl at the top of the mountain, and Suki agrees. On the journey, Jack is teaching Suki Ice-Maker Style, and once Suki becomes trained enough in channeling chi, she uses her powerful icebending to stop the blizzard, allowing for much easier access up the mountain. Suki uses Ice-Maker Style on her ascent, and also helps Sector IC get across a chasm by making an ice-minecart and rails. At the top of Arendelle Mountain, Suki witnesses Jack's talk with Elsa, and Sectors IC and SOUL shortly join them. But that's when Hans and his Arrancar ambush and attack, turning Elsa into a monster. Suki and Jack Frost battle Elsa and Hans together, and despite all the struggles, Suki manages to take Elsa down and let Miyuki heal her. Suki proceeds to finish her battle with Hans, destroying his horse Sitron, and sending Hans to the ground. Hans is about to destroy the frozen Anna statue out of anger, until the restored Elsa stops him and unfreezes Elsa. After Elsa and Hans are Exorcised by Rukia, Jack leads Suki to the underground room of the castle and reveals the Poneglyph, which Suki is able to read after presenting Hans' former sword. Suki awakens herself as one of Seven Lights before the team says farewell to Sector SOUL and leaves Glacia. When they get to GKND H.Q., Suki freely begins skiing around the base, evading all the pursuing Wisps and tripping several operatives with her ice. After the Art Saga, Suki is brought to the White House to meet the other four awakened Lights. They are later forced to come onto Plankton's Crab Craft. During these scenes, Suki just comments with "I am Groot!" because she was the least informed of the prophecy, and therefore has no idea what they're doing. Suki's given title in the Seven Lights Prophecy is "The Believer." On the Day of Apocalypse, Suki and the other Keys gather at the Great Clock and use their Keyblades to open the Time Gate. Suki believed it was all a school play and paid no mind to Lord English's resurrection. In On The Way, while she was playing with Sector IC on Oil Ice Mountain, Suki runs when she hears Popo and Nana arguing. She creates mini snowbunnies to ease her mind. Miyuki finds her and decides to tell Suki about the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Showing her the shrunken planets and informing Suki of her responsibility, the child begins to cry, running to her room in attempt to hide from her destiny. She creates a tiny amusement park called Ice Cream Land, where snowpeople play happily. Miyuki and Jack Frost show up, with the former claiming that she was joking about the prophecy, and her Keyblade is a gift to help her with icebending. By using its power with her own, Suki creates a life-size Ice Cream Land that attracts all the neighborhood kids. Suki knows that Miyuki wasn't actually joking, but her older sister assures her to just have fun. During the voyage, Suki learns she can unlock realistic rides out of her mind with her Keyblade. When Zach visits Ice Cream Land one day, he uses his own Keyblade to seal the park in his own mind and begins to develop it further. Sonny and Donna also help Suki develop the Punishment Playground, a smaller theme park that is meant to attack enemies. In Seven Lights: The Last, Suki joins Sector IC on the journey to the First Dimension. After they learn of their father's death, Suki cries over Yuki's corpse. However, when Zach announces that he completed Ice Cream Land, Suki becomes excited, and hurriedly drags her sister along to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., so they could fly to Ice Cream Wonderland on Planet Froast. Suki and Miyuki have fun on Froast until they encounter Sōsuke Aizen. The sisters work together to fight Aizen, with Suki unlocking her Punishment Playground to battle him. Suki is forced to freeze her heart as her temperature drops to the lowest level in order to be immune to Aizen's illusions. Miyuki then helps her by speeding up time for Suki. When Aizen tries to cut Suki, his sword breaks against her. Suki then gives Aizen a terrible brainfreeze before Sector IC seals him in a T.H.E.R.M.O.S.. Later, Suki's heart is stolen by Xehanort, who adds it to the collection inside Davy Jones, but her heart is rescued with everyone else's. Suki and Anthony McKenzie later have to travel back in time to all the various Pyrameglyphs, where Anthony can destroy them and Suki can freeze and destroy the Pieces of English. During the assault on Casino Castle, Suki battles Esdeath, the killer of her father, and reveals her new Logia bending as she becomes a giant snowgirl and squashes Esdeath dead. Non-Canon In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Suki meets Crystal (whom she shares a name with) as the two play together, also introducing her to Miyuki, who is in her glum state. After a few games, Suki and Crystal sled down Oil Ice Mountain and break into Miyuki's room. They convince Miyuki to play with them as Suki creates mini snowpeople for them to speak with, and they do so. One of the snowpeople lead them down to the basement, where Suki has created a miniature ice carnival of snowpeople. But since they couldn't go on the rides at their size, Suki struck them in the heads and removed the souls from their bodies with an ice ray, turning them into mini snowpeople. She watches happily as they begin playing in the sparkly ice carnival. Battles *Suki Crystal vs. White Wolfos. *Sector IC vs. Nefarious Drones and Rumpel Witches. *Suki, Jack Frost, and Jack Skellington vs. Robo-Santa. *Suki and Jack Frost vs. Rumpel's Finale. *Suki and Jack Frost vs. Dark Hans, Sitron, and Elsa. *Suki and Miyuki vs. Sōsuke Aizen. *Suki Crystal vs. Esdeath. Relationships Miyuki Crystal Suki loves to bug or play with her sister, even if she's the only one playing. She wants Miyuki to be happy, and becomes very upset when Miyuki doesn't play. Her parents Her relationship with Yuki and Olive isn't totally defined, but she has her father's icebending. Sector IC Suki regularly goes on missions with Sector IC or pulls them on her own adventures. George is compliant most of the time, but Terry gets annoyed with following her. Jack Frost Suki seems to have a crush on Jack Frost, and believes he's always watching over her to make sure she's cold. Appearance Suki has pale yellow skin, reddish-orange, short hair, and pale-orange eyes - white on top and faded to orange on bottom - similar to Miyuki, except they're round and she has no pupils, and are supposed to resemble a sunset. She wears a reddish-brown shirt with an orange bow in the middle, a thin orange skirt, and has bare feet when it is cold. When it's warm, she wears long reddish-brown socks with similar-colored Mary-Janes. After the timeskip, Suki wears snow-white clothes, ice sandals, and has longer hair. Her Keyblade is light-blue with icicle teeth and has a whitish-blue flame keychain. Gallery Sister-chan.jpg|Suki hugging a tiny Miyuki.|link=Miyuki's Dream Personality Suki's personality contradicts that of her mopey, depressed sister: she is very bubbly and cheerful, and loves to play around. She usually likes to get around by ice-skating wherever she goes, creating a pathway of ice with her powers and skiing along it, leaving the trail behind of course. She loves being cold and usually keeps her room at low temperatures. When the air is too warm, she wears long socks and shoes, but when it's cool, she roams barefoot, because she likes to expose her skin to the coldness. Her favorite season is obviously winter, because she loves to play and run around in the snow. She believes in the Snow Spirit, Jack Frost, and thinks he's always watching over her to ensure she stays cold. Suki also loves frozen meat and other food, and apparently won't hesitate to eat a reindeer if it's already frozen. While Miyuki doesn't speak with her much, Suki loves her sister more than anyone else, and constantly nags Miyuki to play with her, but she never does. Suki is also slightly Japanese, and refers to Miyuki and other people as "-chan". In the event that Suki is invited to a conversation where she doesn't understand the topic, she only contributes with the remark "I am Groot!", such as when she was brought to meet the other Seven Lights and she didn't know the prophecy. When Miyuki tried to explain the Twenty Keys Prophecy and the great responsibility Suki had, the child felt overwhelmed and angrily tried to deny it. Powers Suki inherited her father's icebending. This caused her to develop a strong love for cold air and snow, and she prefers to spend most of her time in cold areas (like her room with the AC on). As a result, she has become very proficient and powerful with her icebending, and her mom even said she might become a Logia soon. Her teeth are also fairly strong, at least against ice, as she mostly eats frozen meat and is able to bite and chew huge chunks out of it, as if it were warmer and chewy. Her icebending gets enhanced when Jack Frost enters her body, and while she can only hold him for 1 minute unless she dies, she bore the strength to hold him in longer for a while, another result of her strong bond with her element. When Suki acquired her Keyblade, not only could her icebending grow stronger, she was able to unlock her imaginary theme park, Ice Cream Land from her mind. She could use her imaginary rides to attack her enemies using the Punishment Playground. Suki could use her Keyblade to freeze her heart like Elsa once did to Anna, but Suki could still move and maintain consciousness. By freezing her body to the lowest temperature, Suki was immune to Aizen's ability to deceive the senses, and her skin was so hard that it shattered his sword. The act of freezing her heart also allowed Suki to reach the Logia level, thereby making her immune to most attacks. Final Smash "LET'S play with SNOWPEOPLLLLE!" Suki's Final Smash is Snow Village, in which she erupts a gentle ice explosion, turning all enemies inside into tiny snowpeople, allowing them to be crushed or most notably burned. During this, calm Christmas music plays. Weaknesses Suki can't stand to be in warm areas for too long, as her strong bond with the cold would cause her to nearly melt, or rather be ineffective with her icebending. Also, Suki can't swim, likely because her extreme Ice Chi would make the water freeze instantly. When Suki froze her heart, she moved very slowly, and needed her sister's timebending to make her faster. As an Ice Logia, she is weak against firebending and Haki. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse (Ikus) *Operation: MASKED (cameo) *Operation: FROST **Headache *Operation: FAIL (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Miyuki's Dream *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Ikus) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia * She is voiced by Lauren Tom, who voices Kuki Sanban. Incidentally, the names rhyme. *Suki's theme song is the Snowy Fields theme from Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Suki is very similar to Michelle, and their relationship with their siblings is similar. They are also both allies with their sibling's sector. *Having become a Logia at 10 years old, she is the youngest Logia in history. *Like Miyuki's, Suki's name is derived from their father's name, Yuki, which means "snow." It makes more sense in Suki's case, being an icebender. **The name "Suki" is often pronounced "Ski" in Japanese (such as if it were a suffix). This is also a reference to her icebending, as she loves to ski. *Suki and Miyuki are very similar to Anna and Elsa from the movie Frozen, as they have similar hair colors and complex relationships with each other. Also, Suki is an icebender just like Elsa (who would actually be considered the "Miyuki"). *Her Sburb Title would be Sparkle of Hope, because of her happy spirit and icebending (which sparkles). Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Allies Category:Icebenders Category:Crystal Family Category:Twenty Keys Category:Logia Category:Asians